


HCs. Work him up (help him down)

by Itsfreakingstrange, SevlinRipley



Category: It - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dominant Eddie Kaspbrak, Groping, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Sharing Clothes, Submissive Bill Denbrough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsfreakingstrange/pseuds/Itsfreakingstrange, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/SevlinRipley
Summary: Various parts of Bill and Eddie's relationship.





	HCs. Work him up (help him down)

Eddie just tops the ever lovin’ hey out of Bill. I mean, switch 4 lyfe, but for real he can top Bill… Bill is a gentle top, unless Eddie asks him to be otherwise, obviously.

Is Bill more obsessed with laying his cheek on Eddie’s chest or hip bone?

[@itsfreakingstrange](https://tmblr.co/mZqhg1hFdCcVFkKDULyafyQ) His hipbone. He loves to hug him [around the waist] when they’re laying in bed. He also thinks that this is a more comfortable position for Eddie to pet his hair.

I feel like, growing up, Bill liked to climb stuff, and just be really tall; he never really lost that. He and Eddie will climb up and sit on top of the monkey bars together. And Eddie’s hand will just lay over Bill’s on top of the metal bar, and they’ll swing their legs after they find balance where it doesn’t hurt to sit there. 

Then they can turn, up on to their knees and basically swing down off the top and drop to the ground. Eddie’s shorter obviously, so sometimes if Bill gets nervous he grabs Eddie’s hips and lowers him down so Eddie doesn’t hurt his knees or ankles.

And every time Bill gets to help Eddie down, his heart just swells and once Eddie’s turned around he’ll lean down and peck him on the lips as a thank you for letting him be nervous and cautious. Cause he knows Eddie could easily get upset with him for it, but he knows Bill just wants him to be safe and so he lets Bill do it and Bill’s just like ‘♥_♥’ Eddie’ll roll his eyes after the kiss but he’s smiling, too.

[@itsfreakingstrange](https://tmblr.co/mZqhg1hFdCcVFkKDULyafyQ) And after that, Eddie takes Bill’s hand, intertwines their fingers after kissing his knuckles, so they can walk together.

Bill, btw, is _super_ sensitive when he’s getting eaten out? Something about it just blows his mind and so it almost instantly feels like he’s being over stimulated, He’s just a twitchy mess, and his hands can never figure out what to do, like grasp and pull Eddie closer, or pull him up and away.

[@itsfreakingstrange](https://tmblr.co/mZqhg1hFdCcVFkKDULyafyQ) Bill gets so frustrated because he doesn’t know if he wants Eddie to stop or if he wants more, harder and deeper. 

It’s not particularly great for Bill and Eddie mostly uses it to tease Bill because he likes the way it chokes Bill up and then he’ll have mercy and finger Bill open instead. But he just loves it, and it gets Bill super pliant for him, because after the tension eases out of his body once Eddie stops tonguing at him, he is just utter jelly. Eddie can move him any which way.

When Eddie’s riding Bill, he’ll keep fingering Bill btw. Reaches back behind himself and just fucks into him as he lifts his hips up and down, until he loses his own concentration/gets too tired. Eddie _likes_ the way Bill can’t fucking focus on what he’s doing, like even remotely.

Or if Eddie’s ass is facing Bill and he’s eating Bill out that way, Bill will toy Eddie at the same time, but super erratically because he’s so overwhelmed.

So… Bill’s also super sloppy when it comes to eating Eddie out? Somehow he can just never figure out how to properly do it, but Eddie doesn’t mind. Eddie finds it cute to the point that it’s hot.

Bill’s just an eager, sweet boy who is trying his _best_ and Eddie’s just like, “Yeah, baby…♥” Supportive and encouraging. He never makes Bill do it for very long, because it gets Eddie so fucking hot that he just has to fuck Bill or vice versa shortly thereafter.

[@itsfreakingstrange](https://tmblr.co/mZqhg1hFdCcVFkKDULyafyQ) Oh, he tries!! And sometimes Eddie gives instructions, so Bill knows what he likes.

Eddie’s so proud every time. And of course it still _feels_ good; it’s just not the _best_ rim job Eddie’s ever had, but it also is cause it’s _Bill_.

By the way, they roleplay as cowboys in bed, and no one can tell me otherwise: cowboy hats, and boots, and Bill being an outlaw, and Eddie being the sheriff and he’s ‘taking him in…’ Eddie’s gonna ride him like a horse, and yadda yadda yadda. And it’s fine if they break character and laugh because then all Eddie has to do his hit his prostate the right way and it all comes back around pretty quick.

Eddie _loves_ when Bill grabs his ass in public. If Eddie’s stressed the fuck out? Bill just has to take his big ol’ hand and firmly grasp at Eddie’s ass cheek and Eddie’s melting into his side, and holding on to Bill’s chest. Bill presses a kiss to the top of his head, and everything is fine.

[@itsfreakingstrange](https://tmblr.co/mZqhg1hFdCcVFkKDULyafyQ) And Eddie loves when Bill grabs his ass when they’re making out.

Bill is also here for that, but he also likes when Eddie digs the pads of his thumbs up underneath Bill’s chin, and draws his mouth open like that.

[@itsfreakingstrange](https://tmblr.co/mZqhg1hFdCcVFkKDULyafyQ) But sometimes Bill is just too busy cupping his head or playing with Eddie’s hair, so Eddie takes his hands and puts them in his ass. And Bill grins into the kiss because _ofc_ Eddie wants his hands there.

Eddie in boxer briefs and Bill’s totally unbuttoned oversized plaid shirt, and his watch, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. And Bill fucking _can’t_ and just pushes Eddie back onto the couch, and runs his hands up and down Eddie’s sides as he mouths at his chest and humps at Eddie’s leg. Cue more hair-petting until Eddie wants Bill’s mouth on his cock. Then he’s pulling, and pushing Bill there instead of his chest saying, “Go on baby, make me cum.”

[@itsfreakingstrange](https://tmblr.co/mZqhg1hFdCcVFkKDULyafyQ) But Bill loves Eddie’s hip bones so bad, and he loves to tease him, so he just stays there for a while, leaving kisses and bites here and there.

Until Eddie’s writhing, because tbh _huge_ erogenous zone for him. It all goes straight to his cock. If he gets desperate enough though, and ever whines out ’ _Billy_ ,’ - Bill’s done; he’ll just fucking lose it for Eddie, do anything to make him cum so, so good.

P.S…… Anal beads. Eddie loves the drag of them and Bill loves making them disappear into Eddie’s body, as he stammers around kissing Eddie’s cock and then pulls them back out, watching Eddie hump down trying to get them back inside.

**Author's Note:**

> This is from July 10th.


End file.
